Strange Coincidences 2
by samanthacarter2371
Summary: After finding out what happened with Vincent, Catherine decides to meet Edith, and talks to her. See what happens.


Beauty and the Beast tv series

fanfiction

Written By: Edith L. Acker

Strange Coincidences Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, Beauty and the Beast. This is owned by Ron Koslow. I am not making any money off of it. I just write for fun.

I have added my boyfriend and I to this story, just for fun. I have asked his permission to do so, and he has agreed to it.

That afternoon, after Edith got off of work, she went to the DA's office, to talk with Catherine. As she got there, a woman, escorted her to Catherine's office. Catherine standing, shook her hand, and replies. "Why don't you come in. I am glad you came down here."

"Well, last night was a strange thing. I went home to tell my husband, and we don't know what to think."

Catherine with a stunned look, not knowing what to think. 'If her husband knows then we have something to talk about with him too.' Writing something down on a piece of paper, Catherine goes to shut the door, and replies. "Why don't you have a seat down, here, and we can get on with this." They both sit down. "Now I know you have been through a lot, and I need you tell me everything you can about this man that came to your rescue. You happen to know a lot about him, and I need to know for my own purpose."

Edith starts fumbling with her hands, not knowing what to say. This woman may think I am crazy, I know I do. She looks back up at Catherine. "You're going to think I am crazy."

Catherine concerned about what she saw, and what she is thinking right now. "Edith, I am not going to think you are crazy. There is a reason I need to know what you saw."

Edith shot a look at her, thinking 'This is crazy. But I will ask her some questions, to see what I think, before I tell her about my protector.' "Well, I have some questions, apparently this has nothing to do with my case, does it? You want to know what to think of the person that came to my rescue. I don't know."

"Edith it's very important that you tell me everything you know."

Edith still not sure what to do. "Well, if this not about my case, then why are you asking me about this?"

Catherine getting frustrated. "Edith seriously, this is about something else."

Edith remembering about what the show was about, knowing that this would be kept a secret, like it was on the show, asked her. "It's true then, isn't it? It was Vincent?"

Catherine taken aback, by what she just heard, asks. "How do you know about Vincent?"

Edith taking a deep breath. "Back in the late 80's, there was a show, called Beauty and the Beast. I know this sounds crazy, I am not sure about my sanity myself, but this guy that came to my rescue reminds me of the character of Vincent, on the show. It's crazy I know. I am still not sure what to think of all this."

Catherine sitting back on her chair, taking in what she just heard. "What did this Vincent look like on the show?"

Edith looks up, and see's a serious look on her face. "He had a beautiful face, with lioness features, blue eye's, a main for his hair. I even have written fanfiction about this guy. Let me guess you, are Catherine used to be Chandler, apparently you, and Vincent, are married at the moment."

Catherine quiet for a moment, just stares at her.

Edith Continues. "Actually I am glad to see you are still alive. All the other fans will be happy to hear this, themselves."

Catherine still dumbfounded about everything. "You mean to tell me, there is a show about Vincent, and Catherine?"

"I know you are reluctant to tell me, about this. This is supposed to be a secret, and where he lives is supposed to be a secret. But it's true. He lived, don't know if you still do or not, live in the tunnels below the city, with a community of people that don't want to live above here anymore, and it's supposed to be a secret, but apparently it came out somehow."

Catherine just stares at her some more, then come out of her shock. "Wow, um, I have to talk to someone about this, and get back with you. I have your name and address, and I will get back with you."

"I would like to be helper, I am not rich or anything, but maybe I can help in some kind of way."

"We will see. I will talk to you later." Catherine follows her out the door, and sits back down, when Edith leaves. "What is going on here? I have to talk to Vincent."

Edith poked her head back in. "Oh, and I also know there has to be a Joe Maxwell here some where too. You would have made a cute couple, if you didn't have Vincent." She leaves again.

That night, Edith got home, and seen her husband. "Chris, you will not believe what's going on with this case."

Chris seeing she is excited about something. "What is it, Edith?"

"I met Catherine today. I couldn't believe it. It has to be true. It just has to be. She wouldn't deny Vincent, but she wouldn't tell me he existed either. I just know by her reactions, that it has to be true."

Chris knowing his wife is excited, comes up to her, and replies. "I know you are excited, but remember that was just a show."

Edith turns around and gives him a what ever look. "I know, it sounds crazy to me. But it has to be."

"Okay, let's go out to eat tonight, you have been through a lot, and I think we need to just go out for dinner." Chris takes Edith's hand, they go out to eat.

In the tunnels, Catherine, and Vincent, are talking to Father, and Mary. "Okay, we need to know about this tv series, and what they know, and who this Edith is. We need to know everything she knows, and her husband." Father say's while sitting down.

Catherine looks at her Father in law. "I don't know, she seems to know everything. Even what Vincent looks like." She looks over to Vincent. "Apparently, we have a lot of fans. She said something about fanfiction, and she said something about other writers." Catherine looks down sad.

Vincent seeing something is wrong. "What's wrong, Catherine."

Catherine looks up at Vincent, and Father. "She also said something about she is happy to see I am still alive."

"Well, why don't you go ahead and meet with her, and she probably wants to come down here. So what do you think?" Asked Father, a little oprehinsive.

Catherine looks over at Father. "Well, she does want to make sure she isn't crazy, and she probably would love to meet everyone. She seems harmless enough. I think we ought to try for a bit, with her husband."

They agree with her.

To Be Continued.


End file.
